Freddy Krueger Vs Choi Bounge
Nightmare on Elm Street Vs King of Fighters! Who will win between the original and the ripoff homage? Intro (The Krypt, 0:00-0:37) Far underground, in the depths of a prison cell, the vast majority of the inmates have settled down for the night. This is despite the maniacal laughter of one of the occupants echoing down the dark halls; a snicker of glee, and the sound of sharpening metal on stone walls. The man is Choi Bounge, who sits upright in his bed, preparing his gauntlet claws for slaughter upon his eventual escape. Smiling widely, he suddenly leaps forward and stabs a picture of Kim Kaphwan through the forehead, impaling it to his cell wall. Choi: Hehehehe! Almost there, Kimmy! Suddenly, the lights, though already dim, flicker on and off rapidly. The sound of footsteps echoes throughout his cell, and Choi looks around worriedly. Choi: Who... who’s th-there? (Raining Blood, 0:33-0:44) All is silent until a dark shadowy pool opens up on the floor of his cell, sending him cowering onto his bed. Bright embers escape from the portal, and slowly, a pair of clawed gloves make their way out, followed by the arms and body of Freddy Krueger. He looks at the frightened Choi, adjusts his hat, and gives out a low, demonic laugh. Announcer: THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BECOME A FIGHTMARE! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Freddy! Choi! Draw! 60 (Raining Blood, 0:44-1:06]) Freddy lunges at Choi, stabbing him through both shoulders with his claws. While Choi screams in pain, Freddy lifts him up and slams him onto the ground, then kicks him over to the wall. Choi has no time to do anything before Freddy yanks him up by the collar of his sweater, propping him against the wall, and slashes repeatedly at his face and chest, leaving deep gashes and lots of blood. 54 Choi now leaps forward and slashes, but Freddy easily outmaneuvers him and disappears through a hellish portal in the floor. His hands reappear out of the wall behind Choi and wrap around his mouth, and bash the back of his head against the wall. Bloodied and bruised, Choi breaks free and makes a run for the cell bars, where he grabs them and shouts a cry for help into the darkness. Krueger resurfaces behind him and impales him through the chest with his claws, then props his foot up against Choi’s back as the criminal screams. After a small effort, he kicks Choi hard enough to blow the cell door open, sending Choi’s body into the prison hallway. 43 Choi begins to slowly crawl away, but Freddy slowly walks behind him, not letting him out of his sights. From Choi’s vision, the prison is ablaze with the fires of the nightmare world, and multiple copies of Freddy stand above him, looking down on him like hellspawn. 38 (Enter Sandman, 3:42-4:20) The real Freddy laughs, and stabs his hand into the ground in front of him. The claws enter a portal and come out underneath Choi, impaling his stomach, and lifting him off the ground enough for Freddy to grab him and violently throw him to the side. The Nightmare resident spins after him like a tornado, rapidly slashing Bounge and tearing his flesh to shreds. Still, the criminal lives, only to suffer more. 32 Freddy dances about violently, slashing at Choi as he flails his arms, before kicking him away. Choi’s small body goes tumbling down the hallway, and Krueger throws a set of sharp knives at him each impaling him in the chest. As Choi vomits up blood, Freddy appears behind him out of a veil of flames and tackles him to the ground. Gently putting one of his hands on Choi’s face, he lightly carves four cuts into Choi’s face, cackling with delight as Choi desperately tries to summon help with his yells. 20 Freddy: Shh... Freddy impales Choi through the stomach with his other hand, and lifts his victim high above the air, letting Choi’s blood drip onto the floor before he throws Choi at the wall. Right before Choi hits it, Freddy emerges from it and slashes in an X-shape, knocking Choi to the ground. Choi’s vision becomes red, and his mind becomes foggy, as he tries to stand up. Freddy slowly walks towards him, sharpening his claws while his footprints go up in flames. Choi screams as loud as he can and stabs forward with one arm. For a first success, his claws impale Freddy directly in the stomach. Freddy looks down to see the wound, surprised. 13 Much to Choi’s horror, Freddy doesn’t feel anything from the attack; he merely laughs it off. With a swipe of his claws, Freddy severs Choi’s outstretched arm from his body, eliciting a scream. 10 Another slash, and Choi’s other arm flies away. 9'' While Choi’s armless body flops to the ground, two more wild slashes from Freddy cut off both of his victim’s legs. ''7 Freddy picks up the limbless Choi by the neck, who still manages to cry and scream despite all his injuries. His screams grow louder when Freddy snickers and descends into the floor in a shower of flames, dragging Choi with him. Eventually, Choi’s hat disappears into the embers. 2'' And it isn’t long before a massive geyser of blood escapes from the portal. 'K.O!!! (Enter Sandman, 4:40-4:55) Freddy’s laughter echoes throughout the prison, though the rest of the inmates are undisturbed. They are, of course, sleeping. Surely in such a slumber, Freddy’s wrath will go unnoticed. Results (Freddy's Theme) '''Announcer: This melee's winner is... Freddy Krueger! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Original vs Parody themed One Minute Melees Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain